The instant invention relates to a low friction seal assembly which isolates one fluid chamber from another in a fluid energy translating device. The seal is biased outwardly into engagement with the walls of the device by hydraulic and mechanical means.
In a fluid energy translating device such as a hydraulic motor, a vane or piston seal must accommodate irregularities in the wall surfaces of the fluid chambers as the vane or piston is moved and must accommodate rapid changes of fluid pressure in the chambers with a minimum of wear.